


Uncle Bucky

by 2slushpuppies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Saves Him, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker was taken by Hydra as a child, They escape Hyrda, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2slushpuppies/pseuds/2slushpuppies
Summary: An AU where Ben and May died when Peter was 10-11 years old. Peter fell through the cracks of the foster system and ended up in Hydra's hands to be used as an experiment. Because of Hydra's experiments, he ends up with his Spider-Man powers, and does a couple small recon missions. The Winter Soldier, a Hydra member with no past memories, ends up becoming fond of this small spider child. He takes Peter, and the two of them escape the clutches of Hydra. They are on the run, and the Winter Soldier is having flashbacks of a life he can't remember. Can he deal with his accending memories, take care of a kid, and outrun Hydra before they are found by someone who wishes them harm? Or will Bucky's actions within Hydra come back to bite him in the ass.Au credit to @rokuvenisms on twitter





	1. Bucky's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful AU idea came from an amazing person @rokuvenisms on twitter. They come up with the whole AU, I'm just writing it down for them. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy some smol Peter and soft Bucky.

Hydra was a constant in The Winter Soldier’s life. He can’t remember a time before he was in Hydra’s clutches, not even his own name. To him, he’s just “The Winter Soldier”. To him, this was his life, and there was nothing he could do about it. Until the day the assassin met the kid. The kid was young, no more than eleven years old, too young to be in a place like this. How the hell did Hydra get their hands on some innocent child. He watched as the boy slowly changed from Hydra’s experiments. They change the kid’s body, but not his spirit. The Winter Soldier made a decision, he would get the kid out of Hydra before Peter became like him. Before he lost himself to the world of pain and death. He had to plan this carefully. He couldn’t rush this, no matter how badly he wanted to save this kid. The opportunity finally came. The Winter Soldier was supposed to go out on a mission, and he was to bring the kid with him, who he learned was named Peter, so that he could learn the ropes. The Winter Soldier waited for his moment. He killed their handlers, grabbed the kid, and ran like hell. And that’s how he now found himself on the run with a random child with superpowers. More specifically, how he found himself bringing said child into a Wendy’s at 9 o’clock at night with some money he pickpocketed off someone. This kid’s metabolism is crazy high, thanks to whatever Hydra’s scientist did to him. So here they are, sitting in a Wendy’s, eating a whole lot of chicken nuggets. The kid, Peter, has taken to calling the assassin, Winter. Winter is not sure why, but Peter reminds him of someone. Perhaps someone he used to know in his past.

They found themselves in a cheap motel room for the night before they had to move on. It was impossible to stay in one place for more than a few days. Winter was afraid that Hydra would find them. Not for his own life, but for Peter’s. Peter was just a child, he deserved a normal life. Not this life on the run from an evil organization. Winter sighed from where he was laying in his bed.

“Uncle Winter?” Winter heard the kid call quietly from his own bed. 

Winter pretended to have that nickname, but when Peter pouts and gives you those big old puppy dog eyes, well, it’s hard to say no. “Yeah, punk?”

“Can… can I come sleep with you?” Peter sounded so small and scared at the moment. He must have woken up from a bad dream.

“Sure, punk,” Winter lifted his blanket and Peter immediately took that as a sign to crawl in. Peter got underneath the comforter and scooted closer to Winter so he could be as close as possible to Winter without touching him. Winter appreciated it. He wasn’t the best with physical contact, and Peter never pushed him to be.

The next day, they left the motel. Winter was at a gas station, buying gas for the car he stole earlier that day, when he sees Peter staring at a poster nearby. Winter glances at the poster to see it’s an announcement for a new drive-in theater. Winter frowns as he focuses on his task of pumping gas. Once he’s done, he checks on their finances, they have enough. Winter takes note of the theaters address as they are leaving the gas station. Instead of heading for the highway, like originally planned, Winter takes a different turn.

Peter looks up from his seat with a confused expression. “Winter? Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Winter replies nonchalantly. “It’s a surprise.”

The rest of the car ride is silent as Winter drives and Peter stares outside the window. Finally they make a turn into a parking lot and Peter’s eyes widen. He whips his head around to look at Winter with wide eyes. “W-what are we doing here?”

“Well, I can’t remember the last time I saw a movie. And we have the extra cash, so why not. They are playing some movie called Frozen. I have no idea what it’s about,” Winter responds simply as he pulls up to pay for their tickets, then parks the car in the designated spots.

They were about halfway through the movie, Peter had already eaten about half of the pocket when he angled the bucket towards Winter. “C’mon, try some.”

Winter begrudgingly agreed and reached for a handful of popcorn. “Fine.”

“Pretty good, right?” Winter heard Peter’s voice say those words, but for just a moment it sounded like someone else. Someone from a different time. 

He could almost picture a blonde boy sitting next to him in a movie theater, offering him popcorn in the same way Peter just did. He responded automatically, without really thinking about his words. “Yeah, it’s good. Thanks, Stevie.”

“Who’s Stevie?” Peter’s words knocked Winter back into the present. He blinked away the dazed thoughts. Stevie? Why’d I say Stevie? Who was that blonde boy? Peter was looking at him curiously, a hint of concern flooding his eyes. “Winter?”

Winter shook his head. He doesn’t know what that was, but he will deal with it later. Right now is all about making sure the kid has a good time today. “Don’t worry about it, you punk.” Winter ignored Peter’s pouting and indignant ‘huh?’ He glued his eyes onto the screen, watching the characters in the movie fight a snowman monster. He hasn’t really been paying attention to the plot, but at least Peter seems entertained.

**************************

The next time Winter has a flashback, it’s at a museum. More specifically, the Captain America museum. Something about this place rubs him the wrong way. It’s like he has an itch under his skin that he can’t scratch. Every nerve in his body is screaming ‘leave’. He wants to do just that, but then he looks at Peter. The boy is hopping excitedly between displays. Peter was the one that saw the advertisement for this place. And since it is free, Winter figured it would be okay to spend a couple hours at the place.

Peter was paused in front of a display when he calls for Winter. “Whoa! Winter! Come look at this!” Peter is grinning widely and pointing at a display of a World War II soldier.

Winter makes his way over and looks down at the plaque that Peter is so eagerly pointing to. It was labeled ‘A Fallen Comrade’. It was a memorial display for Captain America’s supposed best friend. He squints at the writing. A lot of mentions of this person’s accomplishments and life before the war. Finally he reads the name, and it’s like a jolt of electricity racing up his spine. Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes.

Winter takes a step back, his breathing becoming rapid. He can vaguely hear the kid talking about the display, not yet noticing Winter’s panic. Peter is commenting on the soldier’s picture and how he resembles Winter. However, all Winter can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. Why does that name feel so familiar? Who the hell is Bucky? Why does he feel like he should know who that is? Were they friends? But this ‘Bucky’ has been dead since the 40s…

Winter sees a flash of a memory. He’s in an alley. He had just punched some guy and sent him running away. His mouth moves on it’s own. “Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.”

He is walking towards a boy who is bent over and bleeding from his mouth. A blonde boy. He looks like the movie theater boy. The boy lifts himself while holding his head in pain. “I had him on the ropes.”

Winter gasps, but instead of seeing the blonde boy in front of him, Peter is holding his shoulders in concern. Peter’s voice cracks with worry. “Winter..?”

Winter swallows around the lump in his throat. What was that? Who was that? A memory? He shakes his head. Deal with it later, take care of Peter now. He sighs and nods to Peter. “I’m okay. Just overwhelmed, I guess. It’s getting a bit crowded. Are you ready to get out of here?”

Peter just nods and follows Winter out of the museum. Little did they know that they were being watched, and a sighting of the two ‘Hydra agents’ was being reported right in that instance. A sighting of the Winter Soldier, and new agent Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Who will find Winter and Peter first? Hydra? Or... The Avengers?


	2. Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter are followed and caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late chapter. I got busy. I know it's a lot shorter, but I wanted to get something out.

They found him. The bastard Winter Soldier that killed his parents. The Avengers managed to track him and the Spider-Man down and cornered them into an abandoned warehouse away from town. Tony was going to find this guy and bring him to justice by any means necessary. The Avengers were entering the warehouse with guns drawn. Tony could detect two heat signatures further into the building. They burst into a room where they find the Winter Soldier standing in the middle of the room, alone, with his hands up and gun on the floor a few feet in front of him.

Just as Tony was about to speak, Steve beat him to it. Steve stepped forward with a look of surprise and awe on his face. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked with obvious emotion. “Bucky?”

The Winter Soldier frowned at Steve. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

“You’re Bucky. Bucky Barnes, my best friend. Bucky how the hell are you… I saw you die…” Steve took a couple steps towards the Winter Soldier. It was making Tony nervous to have his boyfriend get so close to a dangerous assassin, but Steve has mentioned a Bucky before. A friend from his past, but that friend died. And even if he didn’t die from that fall, how was he still alive all these years into the future, not having aged a day?

“Steve,” Tony warned Steve from getting any closer, and for once Steve actually listened and stopped walking towards the assassin. “Who is this guy?” Tony knows who he is, he’s his parents murderer, but Steve looks like this is a different story.

“Tony, this is Bucky, I’ve told you about-” Steve suddenly paused and looked at “Bucky” closely. “Bucky, who did this to you? Who made you into the Winter Soldier?”

Bucky, if he really was Bucky, stared at Steve for a long time. Tony couldn’t tell if there was any recognition in his eyes, but there was something there that made the man speak. And all he said was one word. “Hydra.”

Because of everything that was happening, Tony had forgotten about the other heat signature, until Friday came on the line to warn him that she detected on right above their heads. Tony looked up with weapons raised, but couldn’t see into the the tall, dark ceiling. He turns back to the Winter Soldier. “Tell the Spider-Man to come down.”

Bucky stares at Tony, before holding his arms out in front of him like he’s going to catch something. “Peter, come down.”

Tony has seen a lot in his life, but a child dropping down from the ceiling and into a trained assassin’s arms makes the list. A small, brown haired child dropped down from the ceiling, which mind you was a decent fall, and into the Winter Soldier’s arms. Before he scrambled down and hid behind the man’s back. He peeks out from around Bucky with wide eyes trained on Tony. The child whimpered slightly and pressed close the Bucky. “Winter?”

Bucky lowered his arms and reached around him to pat Peter’s head in a comforting manner. “It’s okay,” He gave the Avengers a pointed look. As if saying, ‘I dare you to come close to the kid’. “They aren’t going to hurt you.” 

After hearing that, the Avengers lowered their weapons. Of course they wouldn’t hurt a child. Natasha spoke up from where she was still glaring suspiciously at Bucky. “Why the fuck do you have a kid? Where’s the Spider-Man?” Tony almost didn’t think about that in his shock of this child dropping from the fucking ceiling. Where the hell did the Winter Soldier get a kid? He didn’t kidnap him right?

Bucky just gave Natasha an annoyed, ‘why’re you so stupid’, look. “This kid is Spider-Man,” Bucky put a protective arm around the child behind him. The child that was still looking at the Avengers with slight fear in his eyes. Shit this kid thought they were going to kill him.

“That’s Spider-Man? But he’s just a child!” Natasha seemed outraged at this fact. It was quite disturbing that the new up-and-coming assassin is this child. He may not have any confirmed kills yet, but it is only a matter of time until he does do the deed.

“Do you think Hydra cares about that? They will capture and train anyone to be their puppets,” Tony couldn’t help, but notice the bitter tone to Bucky’s voice.

“Buck, do you know who I am?” Steve steps forward slightly towards Bucky.

“You’re Captain America, but I’m assuming that’s not the answer you’re looking for?” Bucky responded with hidden emotion to Steve. Spider-Man decided to shift slightly at that point, which brought the Avengers eyes to him. Spider-Man hid behind the Winter Soldier even further, while Bucky glared at the gathered team. “What do you want? We aren’t with Hydra anymore. We left, so leave us alone.”

Not with Hydra anymore? Did they run away? Before Tony could respond to that, Steve spoke up again. “Then come with us! We can protect you from Hydra, and try to retrieve your memories. You guys would be safe at the compound.”

Oh, Steve you selfless man. Of course he would offer one of the most deadliest assassins a room in their home. What could go wrong? However, when Tony looks at the cowering child hiding behind the intimidation man, he can’t help but agree with Steve. Whether or not Bucky can go back to being Bucky, or right the wrongs he has done. This kid is still innocent, and deserve a fair chance at a normal life. “Steve is right. There is plenty of room there. The longer you are on the wrong, the higher the chance that Hydra will find you and Spider-Man.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tony and the rest of the team, as if weighing his options. Spider-Man tugged at the back of Bucky’s shirt to get the man’s attention. Once Bucky was looking at him, Spider-Man stared up at the Winter Soldier with large, pleading eyes. The Winter Soldier sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll come with you, but only if you can absolutely guarantee Peter’s safety. I don’t give a fuck about myself, you make sure this kid is safe and happy.”

So, Spider-Man’s name is Peter. Tony files this information away for later and nods along to what Bucky is saying. “Of course, I would want nothing, but the best for the child.”

The Winter Soldier sighs tiredly once more, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, and resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder with the other. “Well, then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Peter meets all his favorite heroes! Meanwhile, Bucky learns more about James "Bucky" Barnes.


End file.
